Kaito x Len (Oneshot!)
by Animeboy15
Summary: Len and Kaito have some steamy smex on a hot day. (this is a oneshot I made for a friend of mine)


"Geez, it's hot out!" Len sighed as he collapsed on his bed. It's summer, meaning plenty of very hot days to come, Len went to the pool at times but not even that could beat the heat.

The blonde, looked at the ceiling, thinking of something to do but then, a voice called from the front door and it made him grin. "I brought ice pops!"

Len immediately ran out of his room and saw his boyfriend, Kaito. The blue haired male was holding a bag full of popsicles.

"Since everyone else is out, I got these for us" Kaito smiled and Len got close, smiling and leaned in to give Kaito a kiss. However, as the blue haired male closed his eyes Len used that chance to steal the bag from him. "Haha! You fell for it!"

"Hey! We're sharing those!" Kaito tried to get the bag back but Len dodged him, laughing happily. "You said you got these for us but you should have at least expected this outcome~" The blonde boy winked and ran to his room, however Kaito was right behind him and tackled him down on the bed.

"Hey! Get off!" Len struggled to get free but Kaito had his arms pinned above his head.

"No, you dare try to eat those popsicles by yourself? I don't think so!" The blue haired male took off Len's shirt and got a popsicle, unwrapped it and then put it on the smaller boy's nipple.

"Ah!" Len yelped at the very cold contact and his body began to wiggle around as Kaito traced the frozen treat across his chest. "K-kaito! Stop it!"

Kaito chuckled softly as he continued to move the popsicle around his body. "Why~? I'm just cooling your body down from the heat~" The blue haired teen watched in amusement as his boyfriend wiggled wildly as he tried to get out of his grasp.

Len looked up at Kaito, his face beet red and he felt something against his crotch. When he looked down he saw that Kaito had gotten an erection. 'P-pervert! Getting off to tormenting me!'

Kaito was always a kind and cool guy to be with but when it came to things like teasing Len he would let out a secret sadistic side that only Len knew about.

"Len, you're so cute~" Kaito chuckled and the juice from the popsicle trailed down the small boy's chest. Kaito took that sight along with Len's adorable face as an invite to dig in so he attacked his chest with hungry licks.

"K-kaito! Ahh!" Len moaned loudly, beginning to get his own erection, which Kaito quickly noticed. The boy chuckled and put the popsicle in Len's mouth, moving it in and out very fast, the juice from it slid down the boy's chin.

As Len sucked the popsicle Kaito undid their pants with his free hand and rubbed their dicks together, groaning softly as he did.

Hearing Len's moans was enough to drive Kaito crazy, just how could one boy be so damn adorable!?

Kaito took the popsicle out of Len's mouth and set it aside on the bag and then pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue in his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste the popsicle left in Len's mouth.

Len put his arms around his lover's neck as they kissed each other, grinding their hips against one another. "Mhm..mha~ K-katio~" Len moaned between the kiss, tangling his fingers in his hair as their tongues danced.

The two soon pulled away for air and Kaito took off Len's bottoms completely and put two fingers in his mouth, coating them in saliva. Once his fingers were wet enough he turned Len on his hands and knees and pushed one finger inside of him.

The blonde boy moaned and gripped the sheets arching his back "K-kaito~"

Kaito moved his finger in and out a bit and then pushed in another one, stretching the smaller boy's entrance. After fingering him for a bit he pulled out and pushed his dick inside of Len.

"Ahhh!" Len moaned loudly and turned his head to look behind him. "Kaito~"

Kaito blushed faintly at how cute Len looked. "God, you're so cute~" he said and leaned to kiss him as he started thrusting at a steady pace.

Len's moans were muffled in the kiss and he moved his hips with Kaito's thrust, wanting his lover to reach deeper inside of him.

Kaito pulled away and held onto Len's hips, thrusting faster, harder and deeper. "Len~" he groaned softly.

"K-kaito! Ahh! I love you!"

"I love you too~"

Kaito kept thrusting and soon hit the boy's sweet spot, making his eyes go wide and his moans get louder.

"Ahh! T-there! Right there Kaito!" Len moaned loudly and Kaito turned him around so he was on his back and leaned to kiss him deeply.

Len put his arms and legs around Kaito, moaning into their kiss.

Kaito grunted and groaned into the kiss as he felt Len get tighter around him and thrusted directly against his sweet spot.

Len pulled away, crying out his lover's name in pleasure and tilted his head back. "Kaito~!"

"Ngh! Len.." Kaito grunted and held the blonde's legs open as he continued to thrust into him.

"A-ahh! I'm g-gonna cum Kaito!" Len moaned loudly.

"M-me too.."

Len arched his back as he came all over his chest, clenching around Kaito. The blue haired teen grunted and came inside of him with a grunt.

Len panted heavily as Kaito pulled out of him. The blue haired boy smiled and pulled his lover close, getting two popsicles from the bag on the bed and gave one to Len.

"I love you, Len" he smiled softly and kissed his head.

"I love you too" Len smiled and they both enjoyed their frozen treats together while cuddling.

End

(This was a birthday gift for a very close friend of mine! I hope you like it and yeah this has a rushed feel to it but I plan on making another sexy Kaito x Len for you so look forward to that)


End file.
